ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Top Ten Biggest 2011 Opening Weekend
Last year, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 has dominated the year by earning a blasting $129.8 million. Also, a few more films opened over $100 million including Iron Man 2 ($128 million), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 ($125 million), Alice in Wonderland ($116 million), Toy Story 3 ($110 million) and Sonic X: Return to Soleanna ($105 million). This year, it is a bit less when a few films have opened to more than $100 million, and two animated films did extremely well. Here is the top ten biggest weekend openings of 2011. 1. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 - $169.1 million Last year, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 debut previous as the franchise best to $125 million since Goblet of Fire with $102.6 million in the same weekend in 2005, but not the entire world due to cancelation of 3D. With a total of $295 million, it ranked third of the franchsie after Sorcerer's Stone ($317.5 million) and Half-Blod Prince ($301.9 million). This year, the final installment arrived breaking multiple records which easily outgross Sorcerer's Stone finally for ten years earning so far $381 million. 2. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 - $167.8 million Like Deathly Hallows Part 1, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 also failed to break the world record due to cancelation of 3D. Eventually, it has ruled 2010 earning $129.8 million, the franchise best since The Magic Ball with $104.5 million in the same weekend in 2005, ending with a total of $304.9 million, ranking 3rd of the franchise after The First ($311.8 million) and Turbo of Catland ($309.8 million). This year, with a new film released, it became the first film in history to break many box office records including a midnight gross to The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ($30 million), midnight IMAX to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 ($1.4 million), opening day and single day gross to The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($72.7 million), opening weekend to The Dark Knight ($158.4 million) and finally worldwide opening to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ($394.2 million). But right now, Deathly Hallows Part 2 has broken them all when it was released a week later. Now its up to $379 million so far. 3. The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 - $138.1 million After The Twilight Saga: Eclipse earned $300 million, the most successful in the franchise to date, the fourth installment nearly debut as bigger than any of the films. It fell short to its second installment The Twilight Sag: New Moon $142.8 million, released on the same weekend two years ago, which is also that year's biggest debut yet. It's midnight gross of $30.3 million has failed to take over Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Part 2's ($43.5 million). Also, it is the sixth biggest opening weekend in history after Deathly Hallows Part 2, The Final Rush Part 2, The Dark Knight, Spider-Man 3 and finally New Moon. They still have a year left before the franchise is over with within Part 2 out November 16, 2012 which means another chance of beginning to sell as many tickets as Potter has. This is the fifth film this year to open with $100 million. While the total numbers are not yet updatated, there's no hope if it could past $300 million like Eclipse did. 4. Sonic X: The Final Stand - $124.7 million Sonic X: Return to Soleanna made a strong $105.7 million in its opening weekend last year, the best for the franchise. This year, a fifth installment has came and did a lot better than expected. It has a set a brand new record as biggest opening weekend debut ever for a animated film since Shrek the Third ($122 million) in 2007. It earned so far $295.3 million, the most successful in the series. A prequel Shadow the Hedgehog is heading to theaters in May 11, 2012. 5. Scooby-Doo! The Movie - $100.2 million When the film opened, Warner Bros. became shocked of how much money this film can earn this year. As unexpected, the film became a surprisngly blockbuster hit and was the first film this year to open with more than $100 million in its opening weekend, before ending its run with a strong total of $292.3 million. It was also the only film this year to cross the $200 million mark. This is based on the results of its IMAX debut, where it's success lead to release a sequel in theaters on April 5, 2013. 6. Transformers: Dark of the Moon - $97.8 million Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen earned $402.1 million, the franchise's most success after its $200 million debut in five days two years ago including $108.9 million. With $352.3 million, the film is still surprisingly well even though its the only film in the franchise to be in 3D. This is the only film to past the $300 million mark first. 7. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - $90.1 million The fourth installment did not live as much as Dead Man's Chest ($135.6 million) and At World's End ($114.7 million), and worst, it ranked last for the franchise earning just $241 million. All of the films made more than $300 million, within the second made over $400 million. This could be the cause of the tickets decrease of 3D. Eventually, a fifth installment is already being fast tracked. 8. Fast Five - $86.1 million Fast & Furious was previously the most successful in the franchise earning $155.1 million. This new installment is the first one to be in IMAX ever of the franchise. With $209.8 million in total, a sixth installment is being fast tracked and already reported a May 24, 2013 memorial day weekend release. 9. The Hangover: Part II - $85.9 million The original The Hangover was a surprise hit earning $44.9 million and with $277.3 million in total, a sequel did even better than ever. But with a total of $254.4 million, it didn't quite live up the first film, but eventually a third installment is being fast tracked. 10. Cars 2 - $66.1 million The original Cars made $60.1 million and end with a total of $244 million, a sequel did surprisingly bigger, but its's total of $191.3 million is way below and all of the Pixar films, except for A Bugs Life which made just $163 million. The original Toy Story made $191.7 million, so Cars 2 will be having a hard time overtaking it. Category:Blog posts